My Gaurdian
by SakuraUchiha93
Summary: He's my guardian. I'm his ward. He's 25. I'm 17. He likes me. I love him. He's engaged. Im single. Sasuke is Sakura's gaurdian, they live in the same house. Sasuke's engaged but he soon dicovers that he might have feelings for Sakura, his ward. SasuxSaku
1. Karin

**Ok, new story.... i was inspired so i wrote this. hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Sakura, go change your skirt" said Sasuke. I swear, he pisses me off so much yet I obeyed. Sasuke is my guardian, his parents and my parents were really close friends so when they died in an accident he promised to take care of me. He's 25 and I'm 17, I'm in grade 11. One more year and I'm out of school. So happy. Sasuke is like this really smart guy so he finished university by the age of 20, he inherited his father's business.

"What's wrong with it?" Really I saw nothing wrong with it.

"It's too short" he said. I stamped my foot all the way to my room. Childish but whatever. I heard him sigh.

I took out jeans. Great, now this shirt doesn't match, I walked into my walk-in closet. Great thing about living with Sasuke is that I never have to worry about money. He's like super-rich so we live in this huge mansion. Well, Sasuke's not the only one with money. My parents left me quite a lot in their will; problem is it doesn't belong to me until I turn 18 so Sasuke takes care of my money. I sighed, just 10 more months 'till I'm 18. Now that I was changed I went out to wait for my chauffer, Sasuke had already left for work.

I arrived at school, my school is a uniform school but there were those rare days when they allowed us to come in regular clothes. That's why I wanted to wear my new skirt.

My best friend Ino waved at me, I waved back. This girl has really changed much, she used to like Sasuke….until she met Shikamaru, one of Sasuke's friends. Both he and Sasuke went to the same college, and they both graduated early. I guess Shikamaru had a thing for younger girls 'cause they're going out. Shikamaru is 2 years younger than Sasuke.

"Hey, I'm coming over to your house this evening to spend the weekend there. Would Sasuke mind?" she told me.

"Like his answer would stop you" I snorted. She grinned. It was great having Ino on the weekends because that's when Sasuke's fiancée, Karin, would come over. She is so annoying; I remember the first time we met.

I was reading a book out on the front lawn near the gate when this red-haired woman comes up to me and says:

* * *

**Flashback**

"Call your master over; tell him his fiancée is here."

I looked at her like she was crazy, probably was. She stood there impatiently.

"Well, get going". I was about to yell at her when Sasuke came. Lucky her, if he wasn't here on time I would've punched her in the gut.

"Sorry Karin to keep you waiting. This isn't a maid" he said gesturing to me "she lives here." Karin looked scared; she eyed me carefully and then turned her back on me. I rolled my eyes and tuck my tongue out. Sasuke went back to get his coat while Karin waited for him, beside me might I add.

"So, how long have you been living here?" she asked.

"Since I was 13" I replied, trying to get back to my book. She came closer to me and then glared.

"Stay away from him, I don't care that you live here. We are to be married, and I don't want you messing it up. I would prefer if you were way older than him so you wouldn't be a temptation." She would've kept ranting but Sasuke had come back. I smirked at her, It wasn't like that with Sasuke, but I would love to see her jealous knowing that someone younger, more beautiful was living with Sasuke, my room just across his.

**End of flashback**

* * *

I came back to reality, school had gone very fast and I was going home. Ino had gone home to get her things and was coming over later tonight. I gagged when I saw Karin's car in the driveway. The guard opened the gate for us and we went in. I already had my plan worked out, I did this every time she came over. I would wear some of my clothes that were a bit reviling. Sasuke would never say anything 'cause he didn't mind me wearing clothes like that at home, only in the streets. But I enjoyed it when Karin would glare at me, obviously jealous. I would give her my most sincere smile.

I had already changed into my strategy clothes and was heading down the stared to bother Karin when Sasuke stopped me.

"I know what you're up to." I froze, did he know about my plan?

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said trying to hide the panic in my voice. He smirked and said:

"You're trying to seduce the gardener, I say go for it, he's about your age. Nice kid, I noticed 'cause you only dress like this on the weekends….when he's over." I sighed in relief; he was way off but whatever.

"Well, you're wrong. I dress like these because it's comfortable but if it makes you happy I'll go change." I said as I headed to my room, I heard him chuckle quietly behind me.

Ok, so that plan failed, it worked for a good 3 weekends. I'll just have to come up with something else. I got it.

* * *

**what do you think, personally i like it very much. pls let me know what you think in reviews**


	2. Faking

**Thx so much for the reviews :D....makes me happy to see ppl actually like this :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.......**

* * *

My plan was perfect; Ino was in on it and Sai too, they would even help. If Sasuke hated something it was to see me cry, he is very protective. I practiced my crying for a few hours and then I and Ino put our plan into motion.

"Sasuke, Sakura sounds pretty sad, I think Sai broke up with her" Ino said. I could barely hear them from upstairs.

"WHAT!"

Ha! That would show that Karin, Sasuke never got this protective of her. I started bringing on the fake tears while I lay in my bed. I could hear him coming up the stair, probably to comfort me while Ino told Karin that she should give us some privacy. I heard Karin yell but Sasuke seemed to ignore her. I was on my bed sobbing with my back to the door. Sasuke lay on the bed with me.

"Sakura, are you okay? You know, this boy isn't worth your tears" he told me. I smiled; he couldn't see my face 'cause the light was turned off, my plan was working just as I planned. But then he surprised me by putting his arm over me, it felt kind of nice. I continued with the act. I sobbed even louder and brought a new round of tears. He kept on soothing me saying how I should find someone better. By the time we were finished 2 hours had passed and my face had somehow managed to end up in his chest while his arms were around me. I didn't realize I was getting sleepy when he suddenly pulled away, I was going to protest but I was too tired. I woke up at midnight; Ino was in my room beside on the bed watching TV.

"Wow that worked better than we planned, you should've seen Karin's face 15 minutes into the thing." Ino giggled, I laughed quietly.

"I'm kind of sad though" I whispered. She asked why.

"Because Sai is going to be murdered on Monday at school" I sighed. I know how well Sasuke is. Ino burst into laughter. I couldn't help but chuckle. We had warned Sai that this might cost him his life, he was eager to help. The kid is weird but a good friend.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to see breakfast in my bed. Momo, the maid told me that Sasuke had ordered it. I was surprised, that was nice…..and sweet. I couldn't help but smile. Ino was probably in the kitchen stuffing her face so I didn't worry. After I ate I went down to see Karin snuggled into Sasuke on the couch watching a romantic movie. Seeing this gave me a weird sensation, but I guess it was the food. I grinned; I knew how Sasuke hated romantic stuff. I sat next to him on the couch and whispered in his ear:

"I know how much you hate this so to relieve your suffering how 'bout we see some moronic blood-bath movie after this is over?"

He smirked in response and continued to watch the movie. After that was done Karin said that she wanted to see the sequel to that movie, Sasuke said that he and I were going to watch something else but that she was invited to stay. She huffed; I think I heard her mumble:

"First last night, now this." I smiled at her while Sasuke wasn't looking and she glared back. My smile only grew. Me and Sasuke enjoyed the movie and we barely noticed when Karin stepped out of the room. Ino had disappeared the whole day but had managed to return for midnight, I was already asleep so I assume it was midnight.

* * *

The next day me and Ino had spent the day with Shikamaru, the only reason why their parents even allowed them to go out was because they were also good friends. Shikamaru was funny, lazy but funny. I enjoyed my time there but it would've been more fun to annoy the hell out of Karin. When we got home, we saw a movie and ordered pizza, Sasuke and Karin were out and I couldn't quite explain why this fact bothered me. I barely paid attention to the movie; I was too busy looking at the clock on the wall. Why were they taking so long it was freaking 8:00 already. I sighed; Ino didn't seem to notice my mood so that was good.

* * *

Great, it's already Monday. Oh, why is Sasuke waiting for me out front? I got into the car, he even held the door for me.

"So what's with the ride?" I asked casually. He shrugged.

"I still have some words to say to Sai" he said as he glared out the window. I prayed mentally for Sai.

* * *

**pls, review. i really dont like it when ppl add 2 fav without reviewing..........review**


	3. Victory

**I'm so sorry i haven't updated in like forever. gomenasai.....  
Disclaimer:.......**

* * *

So after Sasuke had beaten Sai to pulp he had gone to work. I was still apologizing to him on the way to the hospital; he had a broken arm. Ouch. I still don't know how Sasuke got away after the teachers had seen what happened. I'll have to ask him later.

School was boring, Ino had decided to skip that day, and the loser didn't even tell me.

* * *

When I got home I saw Itachi. I love Itachi; he's so funny and always makes me laugh. He's always fighting with Sasuke but I know deep down inside they really care for each other. Itachi operates his fathers business in other countries so he barely comes home now.

"Hey little sister, how's it going?" he said. I ran up to him and hugged him.  
"Hey, I've missed you" I said. Just then Sasuke appeared.  
"Look who decided to show up…." Sasuke rolled his eyes at him while Itachi just grinned. Itachi took Sasuke by surprise and forced him to come in to our little hugging session. Sasuke just groaned in annoyance. Itachi is very handsome for an old guy…..ok he's not old, just older. Itachi is 29 years old. He came back to celebrate his birthday in two weeks. Sasuke had to leave because he had a meeting. So that just left Itachi and me.

"So, how's your little plan coming around?" he asked.

"What little plan?" I said. That traitor, Ino.  
"Don't act dumb, Ino told me all about it. How you're trying to break up my little brother's relationship." He was so serious.  
"I'm not trying to break them up." I said. Oh no, what if he told Sasuke. Then out of nowhere, Itachi burst out laughing.  
"You should've have seen your face, I don't care about Karin. I'll even help….check this out." Then he took out his phone and showed me some pictures.  
I gasped, if Sasuke ever found out about what was on these pics…..actually I think he should.

"Besides, I've always thought you and him make the cutest couple." I blushed, Itachi was always teasing me like this.

* * *

Itachi and me had it all planned, he had called Karin so she would come over today and Sasuke said he was on his way after we told him there was an emergency. Sasuke and Karin burst through the door at the same time.

"What's going on?" Sasuke said.

"Nothing really, we just thought that you two might want to see some pictures." Itachi responded.

"I don't have time for this" Sasuke said now angry. I grabbed his arm and made him face the Itachi and the phone. Karin came to see also.

Then she gasped. Because on the phone was Karin pole dancing in a strippers club. I smirked in victory, until I saw Sasuke's reaction. It never occurred to me that Sasuke actually cares for Karin and that seeing this wouldn't be fair to him. He never said anything, just removed his engagement ring and went to his room. Karin left the house crying. What had we done? I felt so bad when I saw Sasuke's reaction. I wanted to cry at seeing the pain in his eyes. Itachi just nodded at me and pointed towards Sasuke's room. I'm guessing he was telling me to go talk to him.

I entered the room slowly and quietly, his roomed smelled like the cologne he used every day. Then I scanned the room for him. He was in the balcony just looking up in the sky.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." I said, very lame. He still didn't say anything so I kept going.  
"It's just that after seeing Karin like that I knew she didn't deserve to be with you and I didn't want to tell you because one picture speaks more than 1000 words."  
He looked at me then, he smiled at me. I was confused. I thought he was going to tell me to go away and never come back.

"I appreciate what you did Sakura, someone like her doesn't deserve to carry the Uchiha name."  
"But you looked so hurt" I said as tears spilled out of my eyes. I'm such a cry-baby.  
Then he laughed and hugged me.  
"That's only because I can't believe I had to waste time and money on her."  
His answer made me laugh. He was still hugging me when he said:  
"Look, a shooting star." I expected to see something beautiful and big in the sky so I was surprised when I looked up and saw nothing.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Right there" he pointed to this star that was moving quietly through the sky.

"Not all shooting stars are like the one's you see on TV, these are the one's that grant the strongest wishes."  
Grant the strongest whishes? I closed my eyes and made a wish. I wish Sasuke never hurts over any woman like that again. Before I had a chance to open my eyes, I felt something soft against my lips. I opened my eyes only to see Sasuke looking at me with eyes I've never seen before. Did he just kiss me???

* * *

**So what do you think? is it enough for you to forgive me? or do you want me to pole dance also???? no? ok, lol.  
BTW. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE SAME ONE ONLY IN SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW.**


	4. Finally

**Hey ppl, sry for the delay :P  
Disclaimer: me-naruto=sadness  
**

* * *

Who does that jerk think he is? Stupid Sai, how dare he hurt Sakura like that? Sakura shouldn't go out with guys like him…she should be with someone who knows how to take care of her…someone like me. WTH!!! NO! I'm with Karin…..

* * *

Great, Itachi called. I don't want him to come home right now, but at least it's good to know he's still alive.

* * *

I was walking down the hallway when I saw Itachi, hugging Sakura. Why does that make me feel uncomfortable?

"Look who decided to show up…." I said. Itachi grinned and forced me to join their little huge group. I could feel Sakura's body pressed against me. Why is my face heating up? I have to get away from here. I left with the excuse that I had a meeting, when I actually went to sit in the park.  
I don't like being alone, it gives me time to think. And somehow my thoughts always come back to Sakura. Why do I think about her a lot? Maybe because of the way she smiles, or the way she knows how to cheer me up when I'm bored or mad, or maybe because of her beautiful eyes. Every time I see her my heart beats faster and I feel like smiling and hugging her and…..kissing her. I know what I have to do, break up my engagement with Karin. I actually spent the whole day thinking in the park. I was about to go home when I got an urgent call from Itachi saying that Sakura had passed out on the floor, I went home as fast as I could.  
**(SORRY FOR THE INTERRUPTION BUT IT SEEMS THAT NO ONE READS THE BOLD WRITING AT THE BEGINNING SO NOW I'LL BE DOING IT HERE. JUST A HEADS UP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS. BUT PLEASE DO READ THE BOLD AT THE BOTTOM.)  
**

I burst through the door only to find that it was all a set-up. Karin was there too.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing really, we just thought that you two might want to see some pictures." Itachi responded.

Sakura pushed me toward his cell phone. Karin also came. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; there on Itachi's cell phone were pictures of Karin dancing around a pole in a strip club. I can't believe I had chosen her to be my wife, how I had disgraced the Uchiha name. I was so mad that I had to waste money and things on her. So I just removed my ring and left the room before I broke something. I went to my room and then to the balcony. Well at least this had taken care of the Karin problem, now I didn't have to break up with her; this meant I could be with Sakura! Sakura came then, I knew she cared about me but did she like me?  
"I'm so sorry Sasuke." She said, she looked like she was about to cry. She explained what they had done.  
"I appreciate what you did Sakura, someone like her doesn't deserve to carry the Uchiha name."  
"But you looked so hurt" she said. She started crying, I hated seeing her cry, so I hugged her.  
"That's only because I can't believe I had to waste time and money on her." I said, my answer made her laugh and I smiled. We stood like that for like 2 minutes when I saw a shooting star.  
"Look, a shooting star."  
"Where?"  
"Right there."  
"Not all shooting stars are like the one's you see on TV, these are the one's that grant the strongest wishes."  
She closed her eyes then, probably making a wish. I stared at her faced. She is so beautiful, her lips look so soft, and I wondered if they were. Only one way to find out. I leaned into her and kissed her; she opened her eyes and looked at me.

* * *

Sasuke kissed me, wow. I wasn't prepared for this. The next thing that happened was that he continued kissing me; he encircled his arms around my waist and kissed me. Why wasn't I stopping this? He suddenly let go then and looked at me as he was expecting for me to slap him.  
"I'm sorry Sakura; I don't know what came over me." He said. I took his face in my hands.

"Don't be Sasuke." I said as I gave him a quick on his cheek. I was so hyper, but I was embarrassed to look him in the eyes. He is 8 years older than me, for some reason this doesn't bother me. I just stood there and then left the room quickly; I went to the bathroom in my room and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was flushed; I threw cold water at my face and hoped to calm down. I wondered what Sasuke's reaction was to me just leaving him there. I hopped into my bed. Boy, was Ino gonna question me tonight.

* * *

She left the room quickly, had I done something wrong? Was she going to hate me now, I couldn't have that! Tomorrow first thing in the morning I was going to apologize. Just then Itachi entered, smirking. He started clapping.  
"Well done, little brother. I knew you two would end up together." He said laughing.  
"Shut up Itachi, I might just have ruined my chance with her." What was the point in denying it now? Itachi was observant anyhow. He continued laughing and said:  
"Make sure the police don't find out, she is younger than 18 years old after all."  
"She'll be 18 soon."  
Itachi kept laughing, at lest he seemed to be enjoying this. I sighed; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**SO THAT'S IT...WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLZ REVIEW EVEN IF U DON'T LIKE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCM (--TYPO XD) IS ACCEPTED =D**

* * *


	5. Together

**Hey guys....girls? So yeah...i got more reviews than what i expected so i decided to update earlier :)  
Umm....yeah  
Disclaimer: "You dazzle me" XD**

* * *

"You did what?!" I winced. I knew Ino was going to overreact over the situation.  
"I don't see what the big deal is; you're going out with Shikamaru." I said, trying to be firm about it, though I was still nervous.  
"Yes, but the difference is that I don't live with him!"  
"Can you stop yelling and tell me what to do…" She nodded.  
"Well obviously you two like each other very much so not being together is not an option…I don't know Sakura, just tell him how you feel."  
"You're no help." I groaned into my pillow.

* * *

I had to go apologize to Sakura. My behavior was not acceptable; I'm the adult here so I should act like it. But I couldn't tell her that I didn't have feelings for her, which would just be lying to the both of us. I was going to tell her the truth and let her decide whether she wanted to be with me or not.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door and I yelped. What if it was Sasuke?  
"I'll get it." Ino said.  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
"It's me Itachi." Ino looked at me to see if I wanted to let him in. I nodded. She opened the door and Itachi entered.  
"Hey, sister-in-law." He grinned. I frowned and threw a pillow at him.  
"Don't say stuff like that, Itachi."  
"Ha-ha, I'm just joking….well not really. Anyways, I just came to tell you that Sasuke has gone crazy. He's pacing back and forth in his room and mumbling stuff to himself about being alone for the rest of his life or something like that."  
I sighed.  
"Maybe I should go talk to him." Someone had to be mature about this.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed thinking when Sakura entered.  
"Uh…hey."  
"I'm sorry." I blurted out.  
"I don't know what happened, but I know that I have to tell you the truth. Over the past couple of…months I couldn't think of anything else but you. Even when I was with Karin, all I could think of was what you were doing, where you were, who you were with. It drove me crazy. All those times I saw you leave on dates with other guys, it made me angry. Sakura, you know that I like you, that I like you very much. And I want to be with you, I want to take care of you and make you happy. If you want to be with me too then you have to take into consideration that I'm 8 years older than you, but if you don't then I promise you that I'll leave you alone. I won't ever bother you again. So I need to know, what it your choice?"

At this point she looked like she was going to pass out.  
"I….want….I want to be with you. No matter what happens. Besides, age is but a number." She smiled.  
I couldn't believe what her response made me feel. I felt like I wanted to smile and laugh but also yell at the same time. Who would've believed that a 17 year old girl would have made me feel so many things? I wondered if our parents would have accepted this, but then again, they've would've wanted us to be happy. Sakura came over to me and hugged me.

**(DON'T FORGET TO READ THE BOLD AT THE BOTTOM!)**

* * *

"Yes!!! Finally. I knew they would end up together." Itachi and I were spying on Sasuke and Sakura. Itachi grinned.  
"Who would've thought? A 25 year old man with a 17 year old girl." He said.  
"You say it like it's a bad thing. You know Shikamaru is 23 and I'm 17…or do you find that weird also?" I glared at him. He laughed at my expression.

* * *

We were still hugging when the phone rang.  
"I'll get it." I said. I picked up the phone. I started playing with her hair.  
"Hey teme, it's Naruto!"

"Yeah, I figured."

"Guess what? I'm coming over tomorrow and there's someone I want you to meet. Her name is Hinata and well….he-he we're engaged." He said. The dobe engaged? It was about time.  
"Poor girl…"

"Shut up! So…are you still with that gold-digger Karin?"  
"No, I'm not."

"Alright! You're single and I'm not!"  
"I never said I was single."  
"Ugh, don't tell me you're with another stupid, shallow girl."  
"Hn, I think you'll approve. You know her." He started to ask who it was when I hanged up.  
"Who was it?" Sakura asked.  
"Naruto, he's coming over tomorrow…with his fiancé." She gasped. And then smiled.  
"So…what do you want to do?" I asked her. I don't know why this was harder then the other times I'd been with someone else. Maybe because Sakura didn't spend all her time shopping.  
"Nothing, I just want to stay here with you."  
Being with Sakura was the best thing that was ever going to happen to me.

* * *

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED :)  
IF YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND SOMETHING JUST MESSAGE ME AND I'LL EXPLAIN.  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND YEAH...  
OH AND CHECK OUT MY STORY CALLED "GUIDE FOR BOREDOM"**


	6. NOTICE

**Hey ppls, just wanted to let you know that I won't be updating for 1-2 weeks.**

Why? You may ask.  
Well because I am a big Michael Jackson fan and right now I'm really sad about what happened.  
I haven't changed CNN since Thursday when he got hospitalaized. And don't plan on changing it until his funeral.  
Anyways yeah, just thought you should know...and I really hope you're not one of those people that say "But he's a pedophile" 'cause nothing was ever proven...yeah...


	7. Fluff

**Hey ppls! So here is my my chap.  
*IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM*  
Disclaimer: I dont own naruto (finally said it :P)  
**

I knew that Naruto would be loud when he heard the news, after he finished screaming about Sasuke being a pedophile he smiled at us and wished us the best. Very weird.

I got to meet Naruto's fiancée, Hinata. She is so nice and shy and she's just 21. I like her very much and I'm happy that she is with Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke went on their own ways, I think they were going to talk about Sasuke being Naruto's best man for the wedding.

"Sakura-san would you like to go shopping with me this afternoon, I have to go shopping for a dress and my maid of honor is on her way there."

"I would be happy to and please just call me Sakura" I smiled at her. She smiled back.

I told Sasuke that I would go out with Hinata to help with the dress; he nodded and went back to pretending he was listening to Naruto.

* * *

Hinata didn't like being driven around by a chauffer so she drove herself around…in the most beautiful car I could ever imagine!!! When we got to the dress shop she introduced me to her maid of honor, her name is Tenten and she is also 21, I wondered why the name sounded familiar and then I remembered that she was married to Neji, one of Sasuke's company rivals…and very good friends…  
(BTW, I'm Hispanic so marriage at a young age is very common and normal…I think some of my friends parents married at 18)  
She also seemed to think she knew me.

"Hey, Sasuke is your guardian, right?"

"Well boyfriend now, but yes I supposed he is still my guardian" I grimaced. Now that I think about it. I'm just a kid, what if other girls, well women, didn't even see me as a threat and tried to take Sasuke? So many things to think about but right now: Naruto's wedding.

We spent the whole day figuring out a dress for Hinata. I was exhausted by the time we finished, Tenten got picked up by Neji and Hinata dropped me off at my house, Naruto had already left the house so he was going to meet up with her.

* * *

Sasuke was in the living room working on his laptop, when he saw me he stood up, smiled and came to me. I could get used to is, being treated like a lady. All the guys I went out with treated me nice but never the way Sasuke was treating me.

"How was you day?" he asked me.

"Tiring but fun, how was yours?"

"Boring, you try listening to Naruto for a whole day. I really just wanted to be with you." He blushed. I smiled; he was so adorable when he blushed. Now that I think about it, I think I've liked Sasuke for a while now. Who would've thought?

"Would you like to come with me to a company dinner in 2 nights? I have to talk to some people and Itachi and Naruto will be there so you won't be bored…too long." Sasuke asked.

"Sure, half of it is mine so I guess I have to." I grimaced. Sasuke had not only inherited his parents business but he also took care of my parents business. Our parents had agreed to unite both companies but then the accident happened. So it was Sasuke, Itachi and I who had to take care, we could still unite them but they needed my signature. I was still 17 so we would have to wait 'till I turned 18 for me to sign.

"It's very late, we should probably go to sleep." He said that when he saw me yawn, he laughed. I stuck my tongue at him and nodded. I was on my way upstairs, Sasuke was finishing a document, when I though of something. Should I sleep in my room or his?  
If I slept in my room would he think I didn't want to be with him or if I slept in his room would he think I was too clingy? Great, now what do I do? I went into my room and changed to comfortable clothes for sleep, I went out of my room again. I was in the middle of the hallway in front of his and mine room just standing there, Sasuke came up the stairs now. He looked at me and the strangest look was on his face, almost like he was embarrassed.

"Um, why don't you sleep in my room tonight?" He said.

"Uh, sure." I went into his room. He went into his bathroom. Now what? I climbed into his bed, it smelled very well, like the cologne he wore every day. It seems I was very tired because I was already falling asleep when Sasuke came back. All I felt before I dozed off was a pair of arms encircling themselves around me.

* * *

**What do you think? Review please!**

*IMPORTANT NOTICE*  
lol well i guess it's not that important :P  
i just wanted to see if anybody would like to suggest or recommend anything they would like to see in future chapters.  
REVIEW!!!!

* * *


	8. Uninvited

**Thanks to everyone who replied previously :D  
Here is chap 7  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto D:  
And sorry for the short chap .**

* * *

The 2 days had gone by fast and now I had to go to the dinner party with Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Itachi. I don't know why I was so nervous, maybe because I was only 17 and this was a party for old people.  
Great, this feels just like that time the idiot Kiba took me to a senior party when I was only a freshman. As soon as we went in Sasuke was brutally taken from my arms buy old people who wanted to begin a partnership. Hinata and Naruto went over to the Neji, who was talking to Sasuke and some other people that just left me with Itachi.

**Haha sorry about the interruption...I promise this is the last time :D  
just read at the bottom when you're done :)**

"Don't worry Sakura; I'll protect you from the fan girls…mine and Sasuke's" Itachi said.  
As soon as he said that a group of 5 women approached me, they looked like in their late 20's.

"So, you're the whore who's been hanging out with Sasuke and Itachi?" said one that looked like she had too much make-up on. I don't wear make-up. Sasuke had said that he liked that about me. I was about to hit her on her face when I remembered that this would embarrass Sasuke and probably ruin and future propositions. I had to worry about things like this also seeing has how half of it was mine.

"Hey Ami, guess what? Our contract is cancelled. If you ever bother Sakura again I'll make sure you end your family end up in the street. She is the future Uchiha matriarch and mother of the Uchiha heirs." Itachi said.

WTH! I'm only 17! I blushed through his whole speech….though I was hoping it would all come true. I had already dreamt of our life together in the last few days. Ha-ha I was so naïve.  
I was of dreaming of the future while Itachi kept preaching to those women, Sasuke approached me.

"What's up with Itachi?" He asked.

"…I think he's defending me" I said. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and I shrugged.

"Come with me." He said. I followed him out and into the garden.

"This place is beautiful" I commented. He nodded.

"I saw this place from the window and wanted to bring you here." He said. We kept on walking. He stopped near the fountain and turned towards me. He blushed, so adorable.  
His hands came upon my face, he leaned in. Just as he was a few inches away I heard something.

"Sakura" a voice came, it was barely a whisper. But I recognized it immediately.

"Gaara" I whispered back. From behind a tree Gaara came out, he walked directly to me and before any three of us had time to react he reached me, bent down and kissed me.

* * *

This dinner party is so boring. And why the hell are all these old people talking to me, haven't I already declined their offers? Well at least Naruto is having a hard time too, being intimidated by Neji about being engaged to Hinata. And I can count on Itachi to take care of Sakura for me.

I FINALLY got out of there. And now…to take Sakura to that garden I saw from the window. She followed me into the garden, just as I was about to do what had taken me a whole hour just to build the courage to actually go through with it this weird red-haired boy came out of nowhere, and Sakura seems to know him.

He reached Sakura and kissed her. Not acceptable. Sakura is _mine_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)  
And remember to review!...OR I WON'T UPDATE!!!!.....lol, i'm joking.........but not really -___-  
Special thanks to Guidette Mafia Mama and Flamegirl5500.**


	9. Gaara

**HEY! Um. Sorry for not uploading in like...forever. I'm a Junior now and I almost failed a class so I've been stressed. But anyways here you go:  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...or Kiowa Gordon :(**

* * *

"SASUKE!" I had to get Sasuke of Gaara. Someone might notice what was happening.  
I ran over to them and tried to calm Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, calm down. Get off him!" Sasuke wasn't listening to me. And Gaara was bleeding!  
"Sasuke! Someone might see!" That calmed him down a bit.  
He got off Gaara and came to stand by me; I ignored him and ran over to Gaara. I helped him get up; I could feel Sasuke staring at us…well more like glaring.  
"Gaara, are you ok?" I asked him. His nose was bleeding but not broken, thankfully.  
"Sakura…who is he?" Sasuke asked me. He sounded mad. I couldn't tell him who Gaara was.  
"He's…a friend." Gaara looked at me with cold eyes. Itachi came then, out of thin air.  
"Sasuke, we have to leave now." Itachi said. He looked at the scene before him. I imagined what he saw. A bloody boy on the ground with me helping him up and a murderous look on Sasuke's face. Itachi raised an eyebrow.  
"Sasuke. I want Gaara to come with us." I said.  
"Are you serious!?" He yelled.  
"Well I have to clean him up. Or would you rather take him to the hospital and have everyone question how it happened?" I asked. He cussed. He walked out of the garden in the direction of where the car was parked. I'm guessing this was a yes? I'll take it as a yes. Gaara followed me into the car with Itachi behind us.

* * *

The trip home was silent and awkward. When we got there Sasuke went straight into his room and didn't come out. I felt guilty but now he was just acting like a little kid. I took Gaara into my room to clean him. I got a first aid kit from my bathroom.  
"So… I'm just a friend, huh?" questioned Gaara. I frowned.  
"Gaara, things change. I'm with Sasuke now. You left, remember?"  
"I came back."  
"Yes, you came back. But you came back too late."  
"Sakura, we're supposed to be together."  
"We're supposed to, but we're not. I want you to leave first thing in the morning. And please, don't come back. Don't ruin any chances I might have with Sasuke."  
"I won't give you up to him this easily. You will be with me." I ignored what he said. I asked one of the maids to show him to a guest room. I changed into comfortable clothes; I was too scared to face Sasuke so I just got into bed.

* * *

**Flashback:  
**I was 14 and Gaara was the love of my life, we were inseparable, wherever I went, he went also. We loved each other very much but then…he left. He was offered to study in another country, I knew he needed to go, but I never thought he would leave without saying goodbye. It took me 2 years to get over it…  
**End of flashback**

* * *

I woke up the next day to see Sasuke at the end of my bed, looking at me.  
"Um. Good morning." I said. He continued looking at me but then breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I was kind of expecting to find a certain someone on this bed also…"he said. I frowned. "Sasuke…sorry about last night. But I had to talk to him" I said. He nodded.  
"Sakura, I'm not going to question you. It's your life; if you want to tell me then you can, if you want to and only if you're ready."  
Wow. Those words just melted my heart. I thanked him and jumped up from my bed to hug him. He hugged me back.  
"Is he still here?" I asked him. He shook his head.  
"He left early this morning." Hmm. Naturally, leaving with no farewells.  
"Good, let's just forget about it for now." Maybe I would tell him the whole story, but not today.  
"So…what do we do now?" I questioned. He thought about it and then without warning I was back on my bed with Sasuke on top. Took me by surprise but I could get used to this hobby. **(NO, NOT SEX YOU PERVS! MAKING OUT)  
**

* * *

And that was chapter 8! well nine really but...  
yup. umm. don't forget to review and check out my other stories. thx for readin :D


	10. UPDATE

**Hey guys! SORRY I haven't updated in forever. and it will probably stay like that for the next few months. you see. I moved from Canada and am now living in Central America. and since I miss English stuff and multiculturealism and stuff. I'm going into an American University. so I'll be busy studying for the entrance exam. which is in 5 months. but I PROMISE to upload a chapter in March. PROMISE. if I don't do it...then. um. think of a punishment. so. yup. SORRY SORRY SORRY. and a BIG THANK YOU to all who read my stories. keep being awesome :D  
**


	11. READ POLL

Hiatus or gone forever?  
As you all know, I haven't updated in like forever... why? because I grew out of it :(  
I still watch Naruto every week. but I'm more interested in other stuff than updating _  
I'M SO SORRY BUT I PROMISE TO FINISH ONE STORY. Head to my profile and vote on the story that you'd like me to finish and I promise I will.


End file.
